Lucy falls in love
by mangax-xlover
Summary: This will be a collection of One-shots. Lucy will be paired with someone different in every story. These one-shots will involve love, difficult situations, self-hatred and more. I suck at summaries so you'll have to read it to find out! Rated- T just in case something happens in the future.
1. Longest Crush

**A/N: Hey guys! I'll be posting a series of one-shots throughout these next few days. I know i should be finishing my other story, but for some reason I can't seem to finish the next chapter (major writer's block), so I'm really sorry for the readers of 'I'll go my own way now'. As for these one-shots I'll be posting, I wrote them with a friend, so if you could please respect the content, that would be awesome. I value your opinion, but please keep the hate to yourself. Thanks XD**

**Please Review!**

* * *

Lucy was an awkward girl that had never had many friends in school, neither had she ever been complimented by a classmate. So when Natsu complimented her for the first time, she was shocked. Never been complimented before, she didn't know how to react to it. Why would he say she was pretty? Strange thoughts ran through Lucy's head and the only conclusion she came upon was that someone had put him up to it, after all, Natsu was the most popular guy in school, why would he notice her?

"Who paid you?! How much?!" Said an enraged Lucy. "Is this some kind of cruel, sick joke?!"

"Umm…What?" asked Natsu.

"Don't even try saying it's not a joke! I know it is!"

She showered him with questions that seemed really idiotic to him.

"Where are the cameras!?"

"Is this gonna be on tv?!"

After questioning him in every way possible, Lucy ran away screaming, "HELP! He's trying to make fun of my ugliness!MOM! He is trying to hurt me and after he's done with his fun, he's gonna put it online so everyone can see it! HELP!"

Lucy ran to her house as fast as she could. Not even stoping at the kitchen to get some food, she ran right to her room. She locked herself in with her emergency tin foil hat and sat in the corner rocking back and forth in the dark.

She was a little paranoid, no doubt about that, but the last time someone from school complimented her, it turned out to be a plot to make fun of the 'loner' she was. She was intensely bullied afterwards, so you can't blame her for being a bit paranoid.

"I'm safe in here! I'm safe in here!" She mumbled. "No one can hurt me now!" She closed her eyes and took slow and deep breaths to calm herself, but just the thought of Natsu finding her sent her world into complete chaos and made her hyperventilate.

"He wont find me!" She tried to take deep breaths again, but it wasn't working. "Why would he do this?!"

She wracked her brain with questions, trying to figure out why he would compliment her.

"Who put him up to this?!"

"WHO?!"

"Was it Minerva?! That bitch!"

"OMG! IT WAS!"

"Who the fuck does she think she is?!"

After much thinking and no answer to her questions, she started pacing around the room frantically, that was... until she heard her front door slam shut. "Did he find me?! Damn mom! Why did you open the door?!"

Lucy didn't want Natsu to find her, so she wrapped herself in a blanket and hid under the bed. "He's never gonna find me under here." Then she suddenly heard a knock on her door.

'If I'm quiet he won't be able to find me.' thought Lucy.

Her door creaked open. "Hello? Is there anybody in here?" Asked Natsu.

'Shit! How does he know where I live anyways?!' thought Lucy.

While trying to hide herself even more, Lucy accidentally hit her head, "ouch"

"What was that?!" Asked Natsu while Lucy cursed herself for not being quiet enough.

"Go away!" She yelled from under the bed.

"Where are you?!" Asked Natsu.

"GO AWAY! Do you not understand the words that I speak!"

"Show yourself!" Said Natsu.

"I'm under the bed you MORON!" Lucy got out of under the bed and jumped right into full attack mode. "GET OUT!" She threw her emergency tin foil hat at him, "Leave!"

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" asked Natsu.

"Hey! Don't talk to me that way! Watch yourself!" siting on her bed, Lucy took in deep breaths to try and calm down. "You're in my territory now! Follow my rules!"

Natsu was mad now. 'What the fuck was her problem?!' He thought to himself. "I came just to see if I did something wrong earlier, but never mind. I'm leaving"

"Wait" Lucy reached out to grab the his arm "Did Minerva put you up to this? That bitch hates me, she wouldn't think twice about making fun of me"

Natsu started laughing uncontrollably at her words.

"Hey! Why are you laughing?!" Asked an angered Lucy as she walked over to where he was currently laughing his ass off.

"Hahaha! Did you really think someone put me up to this?! HAHAHAHA" Asked Natsu.

"Yes! Why else would you compliment me?!"

"One: I don't know any 'Minevas'. Two: you're delirious. Three: you are pretty. Don't let anyone tell you other wise.." Said Natsu, scratching the side of his arm while looking at the floor.

"W-wait a minute... What did you say?!" Asked Lucy.

"I said you're delirious and I don't know any 'Minervas' and..." He mumbled the rest, too embarrassed to say it again.

"Stop mumbling! I can't hear you!"

"NEVERMIND I EVER CAME HERE!" Yelled Natsu as he stomped out of Lucy's room.

She ran after him, "Wait! Please don't go! You're the first one to ever say that to me!"

He stopped and turned to face her, "So, you did hear me? Did you need me to say it again to make sure I was actually saying that you're pretty? Or are we on different pages?"

"I just wanted to hear it again, for a second time. Because I was sure nobody else would ever say that to me, and a third time would never come." Said Lucy, a bit ashamed.

"You're pretty, you're beautiful, you're gorgeous.. I don't understand how one can resist to say that to you."

After hearing his words, Lucy burst out crying.

"Please don't cry." He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

Lucy cried more and more while holding on to his shirt as if she would fall if she let go.

He stroked her hair while she sobbed, reassuring her everything was okay.

"T-thank you" She blushed after realizing that he was hugging her.

"No problem. I just needed to tell you. I thought you would think of me as some kind of creep, but it was worth the risk." Natsu pulled her away enough to see himself in her eyes.

Lucy chuckled, "I would never think of you as a creep" She blushed, "I..actually...I..umm"

Natsu listened attentively, "You what?" He asked.

Lucy blushed a darker red, "I...sort of..l-like y-you" She hid her face in her hands so he wouldn't see her blush.

He chuckled, "Sort of? I have had the longest crush on you."

Looking directly at his eyes to make sure he wasn't lying Lucy asked, "R-really?! I never thought this would happen"

"Why do you under estimate yourself? I never told you from the start because I didn't think you'd feel the same for me."

"I'm sorry" -sobs- "People have made me feel like shit before. It's just hard to believe in yourself when you're constantly put down by others"

He hugged her tightly again and rested his chin lightly on her head while stroking her hair, "I'm here for you, when you need someone. I'm here"

"I love you" Said Lucy.

"I love you, too." He hugged her even tighter, not wanting to let her go.

"I'm giving you my heart. Please, please don't break it" Pleaded Lucy.

"I would never do that to you." Natsu looked into her eyes to show he meant every word he said, then he gently caressed her cheek with his thumb and said, " I love you too much to hurt you". With that, he brought her face to meet up with his and gave her a light peck on the lips.

"I really do love you.." she whispered as she pulled him for another kiss.

he chuckled, "I know" and they kissed again.

((THE END))

* * *

**A/N: So sorry for any spelling erros. Sorry if the first one-shot sucked! Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	2. I'm so sorry

**A/N: Thank you very much for all of your views and reviews! Love you all! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Loki was the most popular guy in school, while Lucy was the exact opposite of that. To make things even better for her (sarcasm), Lucy ended up falling in love with him, but the 'Oh so great' Loki didn't even know she existed. Even though they were in the same class, he never actually noticed her.

One day, while walking to her desk, Lucy heard Loki's friends make a bet that whoever got the lowest score on their math test would have to date the most un-popular girl in class. Lucy sweat dropped, that was obviously her. After much thought, the guys came to a conclusion that Lucy was considered the most un-popular girl in class. Of course, she already knew this was going to happen, but what she couldn't predict was that her crush, the 'Mighty' Loki would have the lowest score.

After school was over, Lucy was walking to her shoe locker when she accidentally heard Loki's conversation with his friends.

"Do I really have to date that loser?" Asked Loki.

"That was the bet!" Said one of his friends.

"Why? Do you want to back out?" Laughed another one.

Loki sighed and said, "Fine! But she's just so boring and annoying. I hate how she's just so quiet in class. She just sits there, taking up much needed space on the face of this planet."

Lucy began tearing up. Those words just hurt her so much. Running past a shocked Loki and friends, she made her way out of school grounds.

"Shit!" said one of Loki's friends. "You should go and apologize."

Loki started running after her, "Hey, wait up!" He yelled. Catching up to her and he saw the tears streaming down her face. "You know I didn't mean anything I said," he said hoping she would hear the sympathy in his voice.

She yelled, "yeah, like I'll trust you! Just leave me alone! I don't need your pity! I'm done with this!" Lucy ran away as fast as she could as the tears kept on falling.

Loki let her run and said to himself, "Please don't". He just started walk the direction she ran with tears on the rims of his eyes, regretting every word he had just said, wishing he could take back the hurtful words he said to her.

"I can't believe it! How could I ever like him?! He never even cared, he has always been so mean to me! If only I was prettier, then maybe this would've never happened! I hate this world! I hate myself for being this way!" Cried Lucy.

Loki knew he did wrong, and what Lucy would reside in to ease the pain. He started to run to her house and noticed her room light was on. "Lucy!"he called.

No answer. He called her a second time "Lucy!" No answer. "Shit" he knew if he didn't hurry, something horrible would happen. Running to her front door, he kept on calling her name but got no answer from her.

Loki had no choice but to bust open the door, of course he had to pay for it if he actually broke it. But that didn't matter, he needed to make sure that Lucy was okay, which she wasn't. He ran straight to her room and knocked on it."Lucy, please.."

Opening the door by an inch, he was met by a horrible sight. Gasping, he went inside the room only to find the bloody mess that was Lucy. HE hurried to her side "Lucy? Please, please answer me." He couldn't hold back his tears anymore as they streamed down his face. "Please, please don't leave me!" He cried, but it already seemed too late. Lucy had slit her wrists in an attempt to suicide and it was all his fault. He quickly got to his feet and picked up Lucy. "No, it's not over." He whispered as he ran out of the house.

Lucy felt his tears on her face. She just felt to weak to open her eyes and see who it was, to see who cared about her. Loki didn't know what to do, so he found the nearest car, broke the window, and tried to hot-wire the car. Hot-wiring was a success, he picked Lucy up and laid her in the back seat. "Please Lucy, stay with me," Loki kept saying.

She tried speaking, but couldn't make out any words. Her cuts were deep and she had lost too much blood. Lucy tried listening to the voice that kept her awake, but it slowly started fading away. 'No! Who is it?' She slowly opened her eyes, but everything was blurry. "I'm sorry" she whispered.

Loki wiped his eyes, and smiled, "Lucy,don't be sorry. I'm the one who needs to apologize," he rushed to the drivers seat and drove to the nearest hospital like a maniac. "Keep talking," he said with his eyes on the road.

"Loki?" She whispered "why?". Her questions alarmed him. He treated her like shit and now he's helping her, of course she would be confused. "I'm so sorry Lucy" he cried "I'm an idiot! I didn't mean anything I said!" She was quiet. Panic overtook his mind "Lucy, stay with me! Keep talking!" Nothing "we're almost at the hospital. God, please don't let her die! I love her!" Driving as fast as he could, he finally arrived at the hospital.

Rushing to grab her out of car, Loki said "Lucy, stay with me. Please," Loki had tears cascading down his face. He got into the hospital and didn't have to say anything. The nurses saw the blood and immediately got the gurney to drag her away, to save her. He just stood there covered in Lucy's blood.

He stayed in the waiting room, ready for any kind of status on her condition.'How stupid can I possibly be?!' Loki was mad at himself, more than mad. He hated himself. If only he had said the right thing, then maybe this wouldn't have happened. If only he confessed to her and let her know that she was loved, but he didn't and now his whole world could fall apart at any moment. She was his world and now he could lose everything.

A nurse walked towards him "Mr. Loki?"

He looked up with tears in his eyes, "How is she?" He asked.

"She is fine, she just lost lots of blood. Are you immediate family?" Asked the nurse.

"Yes," Loki lied. The nurse led him through the eerie halls and into Lucy's empty room.

"I'll give you some privacy," The nurse said as closed the curtains and walked out. Lucy laid there, staring in to the abyss, her arms covered in bandages. Lucy looked at him at as he entered the room.

"Why would you save me?" She wanted to get this conversation over with so he could leave."After what you said, why?"

He started crying, "Thank god you're okay." Lucy was shocked. 'Why would he say that? Isn't this what he wanted?' She thought.

"Why?!" She yelled angrily.

"I couldn't bear the thought that you hurt yourself because of me." He answered, still crying.

"Haha so this was out of guilt?!" Lucy laughed hysterically, "I should've known." Her laugh died out and she was now crying. Loki couldn't stand this anymore. It was all his fault and he needed to make up for it. He wrapped his arms around her as if to protect her from the world.

"Please stop crying." He begged.

"Let me go!" She yelled.

"No, I'll never let you go again! I love you!" Said Loki.

Lucy was surprised by what he said, "You didn't answer my question. Why? Was this some kind of sick way to get back at me for something I did? Isn't this all for your bet? Wasn't I taking up much needed space on this world?!" Lucy had pulled away to look at him straight in the eye.

He hugged her again "I'm not that low, Lucy. I love you. Always did, always will. everything I said before was because I wanted to look cool in front of my friends. I didn't mean any of it."

She tried pulling away, but he was too strong and she was still weak from the lack of blood. "Stop it! Don't get my hopes up!" Yelled Lucy.

"I love you..I really do, Lucy. I was oblivious to the idea of us being together. I hurt you and I hate myself for that. But if you don't love me, that's fine. It'll hurt to know, but I understand if you hate me, too." Loki just held Lucy, making her listen, making her understand."I'm sorry"

He broke their hug and was about to walk out when she grabbed his arm. "Do you really mean everything you just said? You're not just playing around with me?!" Asked Lucy.

"I meant every word I said." Answered Loki.

Hearing that he actually cared about her made Lucy cry. No one had cared before, but now someone does. "I love you" She said in-between sobs, " I love you so much". Loki ran to her side and hugged her again.

"I'm so glad you don't hate me." said Loki.

Loki just let her cry, stroking her hair. Lucy thought of the bad things he said but pushed them aside."I'll always be here for you. No matter what, Lucy. Just remember I never meant to hurt you, at all. I love you too much to hurt you. You're my everything. You're mine and I'll never let you go." Loki took her arm lightly, and saw the bloody bandages. He touched her previous scars and started to tear up, "I'm sorry."

He kissed each and every scar on her arms. Every time he kissed a scar, he would say 'I love you and I'm sorry'. He didn't know if he was the cause for them or not, he didn't care. All he cared about was making those scars disappear and prevent new ones from appearing. Now that he had Lucy, he was going to make sure that no one could hurt her. He would make sure that she knew that he loved her and that he would always love her, because she was precious to him, more than his own life.

Once he was done kissing her scars, Lucy cupped his face and kissed him lightly. She pulled away,"I love you, too. Forever and always."

The nurse came in, "You're not able to leave tonight. Maybe in a few days, depending in your condition."

Lucy didn't mind, as long as Loki was with her, "Oh, ok. Thank you." She thanked the nurse.

The nurse left and they were all alone again. "Should I call your parents?" Asked Loki.

"No, they won't come. I was kicked out of the house a few months ago. I live alone" said Lucy.

Loki was shocked, he didn't know she lived alone. Was she suffering alone all this time? "Alone? Why?" Asked Loki.

"For not being what my parents expected of me" answered Lucy. It seamed like a sensitive topic, so Loki didn't ask anything else about it.

"I can't leave you alone anymore. Do you want me to move in or do you wanna move in to my house?" Asked Loki.

"Oh no, I can't do that." Lucy didn't want to bother him anymore than she already did.

"And why not?" Asked Loki. "I don't want to trouble you. It's okay, I'm used to being alone." Hearing that she was used to being alone made Loki's heart hurt. How come he never noticed the pains he was hiding? He silently cursed himself for being so dense.

"I guess I'm moving in then"

Lucy smiled, she loved the idea of living with Loki. "Thank you for everything, really. I don't know how to repay you. But now I guess were 'room-mates'," she said.

"You don't need to repay me. Well, maybe just a kiss." Loki chuckled.

Lucy pulled him in for a kiss,"Happy?"

He smirked,"of course!" She was sleepy, the nurse put in some pain-killers which always made Lucy sleepy.

"Lay down with me?" She asked.

Loki pulled up the covers and got in bed with her. Her pulled her into a hug and whispered 'I love you' into her ears until she fell asleep. They stayed there, cuddling, until morning. Lucy was free to go earlier than expected, he was happy for that since if meant living with her. He moved in and of course, paid for the door he broke. His mom was against the idea, but he didn't care. He was going to take care of Lucy now.

"Sorry about the door, but I needed you," Said Loki with a grin once they were settled in.

"No its fine. You saved me from bleeding to death" she said as she sat him down on the couch and sat on his lap.

"Promise me to never do that again" said Loki as he hugged her tighter.

"I promise." With that, they kissed again.

((THE END))

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Please Review! I value your opinion and I would also love suggestions for future stories.**


End file.
